מתנות-אוקטנה
אוקטנה''' ' '''Camouflage (Uktena, Wendigo Rank 1)' ' ' When in the wilderness, the Garou is extremely hard to see, for she can blend into the woods. This Gift is taught by a Deer spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + הישרדות\התחבאות (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: -- השפעה: כאשר הדמות מסביבה טבעית היא יכולה להעלם מן העין כל עוד היא לא זזה מהר יותר מקצב הליכה. מתנה זאת עובדת רק על חוש הראייה ולא על חושים אחרים. היא כן עובדת כנגד אמצעי חישה טכנולוגיים מבוססי ראייה אבל לא כנגד ראייה טרמית ושאר חלקי הספקטרום. מי שהיה עם הדמות בקשר עין בזמן הפעלת המתנה ידע היכן היא וימשיך לראות אותה רק במטושטש בגלל שינויי הצבע. המתנה מפסיקה לפעול אם הדמות מזיזה משהו. ניתן להסיט ככה עלים בעדינות, או לטפס באיטיות על עץ אבל לא מעבר לכך. המתנה פועלת רק בסביבה טבעית. רוח מלמדת: צבי ' ' Sense Magic (Uktena Rank 1) ' ' The Garou is able to sense Garou rituals and Gifts, the Thaumaturgy of the Tremere, the Spheres of the mages, fetishes and other magical phenomena. This Gift senses the presence of magic and its general strength; it reveals only basic information about the magic itself. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Uktena. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + מודעות (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: -- השפעה: הגארו חש בהשפעות קסומות מכל סוג בסביבתו הקרובה. המתנה נותנת גם מידע על סוג הקסם בהתאם לידע של הדמות בהכרת סוגי העל טבעי השונים. לא ניתן לזהות דברים בלתי נראים בעזרת מתנה זאת, רק לדעת שהיה שימוש בקסם בסביבת הדמות. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Shroud (Uktena Rank 1) ' ' The Garou can create a patch of inky black darkness. This Gift is taught by a spirit of Night. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו מזמן חשיכה קסומה אשר לא מאפשרת ראייה רגילה באזור בגודל של 30 מטר רבוע (החשיכה צריכה להיות גוש אחד מתמשך אבל צורתה גמישה). חושי ראייה קסומים יצליחו לראות דרך החשיכה הזאת עם השפעות זניחות בלבד. ההשפעה פועלת גם על הדמות ובני להקתה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Uncloak the Hidden (Uktena Rank 1) ' ' By concentrating on a person, object or area, the Garou can determine whether or not her target is hiding anything. The Garou can spot disguises, concealed weapons and wires; determine if a room contains trapdoors, hidden cameras, microphones and wire taps; or if someone lurks in a hidden passage. The Gift does not, however, allow the Garou to seek beneath the disguise, determine the nature of a concealed weapon or tell what lies within a hidden wall safe – this trick reveals only that a deception is present. The Garou must concentrate on the target in order to invoke this Gift. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חקירה (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות בוחנת אזור קטן או יצור שבטווח הראייה של הדמות ומבחינה בניסיונות להסוות ולהחביא דברים פיזית. המתנה לא מספרת מה מוחבא ומה מוסתר, רק שיש משהו מוסתר. המתנה עובדת רק כנגד הסתרות פיזיות של דברים פיזיים, לא השפעות מיסטיות ודברים ערטלאיים אחרים. היא יכולה לעבוד גם כנגד ניסיונות לשנות את המראה החיצוני של מישהו או משהו. רוח מלמדת: סנאי ' ' Coils of the Serpent (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may summon serpentine ropes of darkness, mist or fog to grasp enemies and render them immobile. Each coil is four feet long and has the Strength, Dexterity and Brawl ratings as the Garou who summons it. A Snake-spirit teaches this Gift. System: The Garou must direct the coils' attacks if she wishes to target multiple opponents; otherwise, the coils focus on the person or creature closest to their manifestation. The coils may only grasp to immobilize; they aren't capable of greater manipulation. זמן : פעולה דירוג: מיוחד כנגד: מיוחד עלות: -- השפעה: הגארו גורם לקנוקנות שחורות להיווצר מתוך מקור של צל או ערפל ולתפוס יצורים הקרובים עליהן. ארבע קנוקנות נוצרות והן יתקפו את היצור הקרוב להן ביותר כבר באותו התור ובכל תור שלאחר מכן לשארית הסצנה. חברי הלהקה של הדמות לא יותקפו אלא אם הדמות פוקדת אחרת. במידה והגארו רוצה לתת פקודות אחרות לקנוקנות הוא צריך להתרכז בהן למשך פעולה אחת. אורך הקנוקנות 10 מטר. לקנוקנות נתוני כוח, זריזות וקרב מגע דומים לנתוני הבסיס של הדמות בהומיד והן יכולות לעמוד ב-7 רמות של נזק. יריב שנתפס ע"י הקנוקנות יוחזק במקום אבל לא יקבל נזק פיזי מהן. הבונוס למתנת שבט תקף לדירוג ההתקפה של הקנוקנות. לא ניתן לשפר את נתוני הקנוקנות עם זעם, כוח רצון, מתנות אחרות או כל דבר אחר למעט קרמה. הן כן מקבלות בונוס +3 לפגיעה על פעולה במשותף של שלוש או יותר מהן כנגד יריב אחד עם עצמן אבל לא פועלות במשותף עם אחרים ולא יכולות לשמש את הדמות בקבלת בונוס פעולה במשותף. ניתן להפעיל רק מתנה אחת כזאת בכל זמן נתון וכל הפעלה תקפה לשארית הסצנה. רוח מלמדת: נחש ' ' Fetish Fetch (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' The Uktena need not carry her fetishes with her at all. She may draw them from a hidden cache whenever she needs them, no matter the distance. A Packrat-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Just one hiding spot can exist at any one time, but the Uktena can create a new spot at any time. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: נקודת נוסיס אחת יוצרת מחבוא לחפצים ממנו יכולה הדמות לזמן דברים בכל מצב ולכמעט כל מקום בו היא נמצאת. נקודת נוסיס שניה גורמת לאחד החפצים אשר במחבוא להופיע ביד של הדמות אחרי טקס זימון קצר. רוח מלמדת:חולדה סוחרת ' ' Medicine Dreams (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' When the humans began hunting animals, the animals retaliated by sending disease amongst the humans to kill them. Once they saw that their diseases killed good people as well as bad, they relented and herb-spirits came to medicine men in dreams to tell them how to heal the sick. Wise Uktena still know that medicine comes from these spirits in dreams, and this Gift allows them to call forth the herbs for wisdom. It is taught by the spirit of an aloe plant. System: ' ' זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו חולם איך לרפא חולה אחד. שימוש במתת זה מוסיף +3 לבדיקות רפואה עבור מקרה אחד. רוח מלמדת: צמח מרפא ' ' Spirit of the Bird (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may fly, hover or float in the air. ' ' System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו מסוגל לעוף באוויר למשך שעה במהירות מקסימלית של 30 קמ"ש. מתנה זאת מצמיחה לדמות כנפיים אבל הן קיימות רק באומברה. הדמות נמצאת במינוס 3 לכל הפעולות שלה. על כל רמה בכישרון התעופה קטן המינוס באחד עד שהוא מתבטל סופית. רוח מלמדת: ציפור בעלת יכולת תעופה ' ' Spirit of the Fish (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' The Garou may breathe underwater and swim as fast as he can run in Hispo form. This Gift is taught by any Fish spirit. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו יכול לנוע בחופשיות ולנשום מתחת למים למשך שלוש שעות. רוח מלמדת: דג כלשהו ' ' Uktena's Freezing Stare (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' Like a snake mesmerising its prey, the Uktena can paralyse a foe merely by staring into its eyes. This Gift is taught by an avatar of Uktena. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: מבטו של הגארו משתק למשך סצינה שלמה. השיתוק עובר עם הקורבן מותקף באופן כלשהו (מסוגל להתגונן כרגיל אם הבחין בהתקפה). רוח מלמדת: אווטר של אוקטנה ' ' Umbral Compass (Uktena Rank 2) ' ' This Gift helps the Garou cross the Gauntlet and traverse the Umbra more easily. Once in the Umbra, the Gift helps the Garou orient herself so she has less chance of becoming lost or confused as to where she is. Further, it seems to urge the Garou toward a direction she needs to travel. Thus, if something terrible is happening in the Umbra, use of this Gift will point the Garou right toward it. This could be a good thing or very inconvenient and potentially deadly, depending on the Garou's point of view and her ability to talk or fight her way out of difficult situations. This Gift is taught by a Bird spirit. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: 5 עלות: מיוחד השפעה: הקושי של הדמות לעבור את המעטפת יורד ב- 1. בדיקת נוסיס מוצלחת מאפשרת לדמות לדעת את הכיוון הנכון בתוך האומברה. רוח מלמדת: ציפור ' ' Ancestral Recall (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' By accustoming themselves to a particular area or tribal group, the Earth Guides can "recall" pertinent information about tribal practices or traditions that may have been lost over time. This might uncover hidden lore of the tribe or simply reveal everyday information not generally known by outsiders. The Gift is taught by an Uktena Ancestor spirit. The Garou using this Gift need not have Past Life. System: זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: הבחנה + נימוסים כנגד: 6 עלות: מיוחד השפעה: הגארו מבלה יממה בקרב בני תרבות מסויימת ולומד את מנהגי תרבותם ואת הידע החסוי שלהם. בעבור נקודת נוסיס אחת יכול הגארו ללמוד גם ידע אשר נשכח בקרב בני התרבות. על מנת לגלות סודות קסומים בעזרת מתת זו יש לעבור רמת קושי של 10. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Banish Totem (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' By speaking words of forbiddance, the Uktena can bar pack or personal totems from giving their children aid. Doing so also disrupts the spiritual rapport between packmates, making it difficulty for them to execute pack tactics or work in concert. An ancestor spirit teaches this Gift. System: If the Uktena is rendered unconscious or killed, the Gift is cancelled. ' ' זמן : פעולה דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: דירוג הנוסיס הגבוה ביותר בקרב הקורבנות עלות: 1 נוסיס + 1 כוח רצון השפעה: למשך סצינה אחת מופר הקשר המיוחד בין להקה לבין הטוטם שלה. יתרונות הטוטם והיתרונות של פעולה כלהקה לא זמינים למשך הסצינה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Call Flame Spirit (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' The Garou may summon a spirit of fire to perform one task for her. She must have a fire source for this Gift, even if it is only a cigarette lighter. The fire spirit will ignite flammable objects or hurl itself at her foe, blasting it in a great explosion as it departs the material world. This Gift is taught by a fire elemental. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: 7 = סיגריות, גפרורים ונרות. 7 נזק למטרה אחת קרובה. 10 = לפיד, להבת גזיה או כיריים. 9 נזק לכל מה שברדיוס 3 מטר. 13 = מדורה. 12 נזק לכל מה שברדיוס 10 מטר. עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הגארו גורם לרוח להבה אחת להתלקח ולגדול לרגע אחד. האש גורמת 7 נקודות של נזק מיוחד ומבעירה חומרים דליקים לפי רצונו של הגארו. אחרי תור הרוח מכלה את עצמה אבל האש עשויה להמשיך לדלוק, לפי שיקול מנחה. הדמות חייבת להיות בקשר עין ישיר עם האש עליה היא רוצה להשפיע. על מנת להשפיע על אש על טבעית יש לעבור דירוג כוח רצון של מי ששולט באש הזאת. בשביל להשפיע על רוח אש צריך לעבור את כוח הרצון שלה (למרות שרוב רוחות האש לא מתנגדות לפרצי להבות גדולים). בשביל להשפיע על לפיד מקודש צריך לעבור את כוח הרצון של האינקוויזיטור שאוחז בו וכולי. רוח מלמדת: יסודן אש. ' ' Gaia's Embrace (Uktena, Wendigo Rank 3) ' ' Known only to the Pure Ones, this Gift allows the Garou to become one with the land. If seriously wounded, the Garou may "crawl into" the earth to seek Gaia's aid. Once protected within Her womb, the wounded child is mended by the power of the Goddess. An Earth-spirit teaches this Gift. System: After suffering aggravated wounds, the Garou must be buried alive or dig his own way under the soil. This Gift sustains an interred Garou and heals his aggravated wounds at a rate of one per hour, instead of one per day. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מוקפת באדמה (נקיה מזיהום) לרוב ע"י כך שקוברים אותה או מניחים אותה בתוך מערה כלשהי. כל שעה בתוך האדמה מרפאת נקודת נזק מיוחד או נזק כסף אחת. רוח מלמדת: אדמה ' ' Hidden Heart (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' This Gift allows the Garou to take a dangerous piece of knowledge she possesses and lock it away in her mind so that it becomes inaccessible without a key. The concealed information cannot be taken from her through mental powers or coercion; she can neither access the information nor remember that she has something hidden away in her mind. Until someone speaks the trigger word, performs the appropriate jesture or enacts the conditions set forth in the activation of the Gift, the Garou remains blissfully unaware of the information she has hidden from everyone - including herself. System: Before using this Gift, the Garou must set the conditions which will cause the information to become available to her. This information should be given a trusted ally - after all, the Garou herself won't even remember that she has a key word, much less a secret. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: -- כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: חלק מזכרונות הדמות ננעל בתוך מוחה ונשכח באופן מוחלט כך שגם הדמות לא מודעת לקיומו. על מנת לשחרר את הזיכרונות צריכה הדמות לקבל טריגר אשר נקבע מראש ואשר ניתן למשיהו או משהו אחר למשמרת. רוח מלמדת: ' ' Invisibility (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' This Gift makes the Garou invisible to sight and difficult to hear or smell. When employing this Gift, the Garou must concentrate on its use at all times; the Garou may not move any faster than half speed, nor may he do anything that would distract her. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Uktena. System: זמן : פעולה אחת בכל תור. דירוג: תבונה + הכרת העל טבעי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: הדמות הופכת לבלתי ניתנת לחישה ע"י כל החושים כולל אמצעים טכנולוגיים למיניהם. הדמות אשר מפעילה מתנה זאת נעלמת גם ממי שהיו אתה בקשר עין ברגע ההפעלה למרות שאלו עדיין ידעו היכן נעלמה. המתנה פעילה לשארית הסצנה אבל הריכוז הרב אשר נדרש בשביל לשמור אותה פירושו שבכל תור הדמות מנצלת את הפעולה שלה בשביל להתרכז במתנה. הריכוז המוגבר גורם לכך שהדמות לא תוכל לנוע ביותר מקצב הליכה איטית. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Scrying (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' By starting into a mirror or other reflective surface, the Uktena can witness distant events or spy on rivals. She can follow a comrade's progress into a dangerous ambush or sneak a peak into a Tremere chantry house. Other supernaturals, especially ones with similar abilities, may have defenses against this Gift, which is taught by a Fly-spirit. System: The Uktena can see everything as if she was the proverbial fly on the wall. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: הבחנה + הכרת העל טבעי (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לדמות לראות לשמוע ואף להריח את המתרחש במקום מרוחק כלשהו. על מנת להתביית על המקום או היצור הנכון צריכה הדמות להשתמש בטקס במשהו אשר שייך לאותו מקום או יצור. רוח מלמדת: זבוב ' ' Sing Down the Rain (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' By intoning a ritual chant, the Garou can call down rain for the purpose of cleansing or watering the ground, or, adversely, to cause flooding or mudslides. This Gift is taught by a Frog spirit. System: The effect lasts for one scene, although the Garou may extend the duration by continuing to spend Gnosis. Depending on the affected terrain and the Garou's intent, this Gift can cleanse a piece of ground ravaged by acid rain, return moisture to a parched field or cause rivers to overflow their banks. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: כריזמה + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: רמת קושי משתנה עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גשם מתחיל לרדת בהתאם לרמת ההצלחה של הדמות. רוח מלמדת: צפרדע ' ' Wyrm Whispers (Uktena Rank 3) ' ' Considered too dangerous by the other tribes, this Gift gives the Uktena insight into the thoughts of Wyrm creatures. The Uktena can read even the most vile thoughts of Banes, if the Garou can hold her stomach. A Dream-spirit teaches this Gift. System: Regular use of this gift can cause Derangements or even Wyrm-taint. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: הבחנה + חידות (תוקף) כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מסוגלת לחוש במחשבות של יצורי תולע תבוניים ואף לקרוא אותן. רוח מלמדת: רוח חלום ' ' Bare the Heart (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' This Gift is only taught to those who join the Earth Guide camp and utilises the Uktena's noted penchant for delving into the deepest secrets. The Earth Guides use this Gift to examine Bane Tenders for signs of Wyrm-taint. Using the clear sight granted to him by this Gift, the Uktena can look beyond outward manifestations, internal manipulations and even magical disguises that might mask Wyrm-taint, corruption or evil intent and pierce straight to the heart of the truth. Thus, the Garou might note that an otherwise normal-looking person is really a fomor or a Black Spiral Dancer by use of this Gift. Garou using the Gift could also determine that someone is disguised (via cosmetic means or magical change), but only if that person has evil intent (ie: intends to commit some evil - as defined by the Garou's concept of evil - while so disguised. Thus, if a bank robbery was in the offing, the Garou might not see through the mask unless he cares about that bank, but he would unmask someone intending to clear-cut a virgin forest). This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: הבחנה + אמפטיה (מגן) כנגד: יכולת הסתרה עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לדמות לחוש את הכוונות המידיות (תוכניות עבור הסצינה הזאת) של יצורים חורשי רעה ולחדור את ההסוואות אשר מכסות את פניהם האמיתיות. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של אחת הרוחות הגדולות. ' ' Call Elemental (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' The Garou is able to call one of the four classical elementals (air, earth, water, fire) of his choice to him. This Gift is taught by an elemental spirit. System: At the end of the scene, the elemental will return from whence it came. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: נוסיס כנגד: קושי המעטפת במקום עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: יסודן אחד מזומן ומתממש במקום. המתת לא נותנת שום שליטה עליו, אך היסודן, בדרך כלל, אינו עוין לאוקטנה שקרא לו, ופתוח למשא ומתן. רוח מלמדת: יסודן כלשהו ' ' Call Forth the Wyld (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' Using this Gift, a Garou can summon the Wyld in its raw essence to disrupt manifestations of the Weaver. This energy must be concentrated to interfere with the working of machinery or technological items to be effective. Unlike the Homid Gift: Jam Technology, Call Forth the Wyld permanently disrupts the devices it affects. Barring costly repairs and replacements of fizzled parts, the item will never work properly again. Note that items do not cease to function; they just work in an odd, and unforeseen manner. Rather than merely creating a glitch, this Gift actually disrupts Weaver energy by overpowering it with the chaos of the Wyld. Devices may function in reverse of normal (clocks run backward, cars only drive in reverse, computers print out information upside down) or may function in some totally random fashion (guns explode when used; missiles reprogram themselves to hit a random target after initiating their own countdown and firing sequence; cars only function underwater). Creative anarchy should reign. Obviously, this Gift can be highly dangerous - Wyld Chyldren use it with glee and teach it to any one who asks who is not too tainted with Weaver or Wyrm energy. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + טכנולוגיה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: גורם לרוחות ווילד להופיע ולשנות לצמיתות את אופן הפעולה של מכשיר טכנולוגי אחד. יש לבדוק את הפעלת הכוח כאשר מנסים להפעילו כנגד חפצים טכנולוגיים אשר יש להם רוח חזקה במיוחד או חפצים טכנולוגיים אשר מוחזקים בידי מישהו אשר מתנגד לפעולת הכוח. רוח מלמדת: רוחות ווילד חזקות ' ' Curse of Corruption (Uktena Rank 4 - Bane Tender) ' ' This Gift allows a Bane Tender to take part of the taint from the Bane he is tending and infuse the one cursed with it. This takes the form of some physical loss or mental instability that makes functioning much more difficult; it may whither limbs, inflict the target with a permanent nausea, make her bones brittle and likely to shatter or cause paralysis. It can also cause unstable personality quirks (foolish risk-taking, being insulting to those of greater rank, refusing to obey orders or cooperate with one's pack, complete unreasoning cowardice) or reduce the target to idiocy. Effects last for one full lunar cycle from the time the curse is inflicted. This Gift is taught by an Incarna avatar. System: The Garou must choose to afflict her target either mentally or physically. זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הפחדה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: 2 נוסיס השפעה: מפיל על הקורבן קללה קשה אשר נמשכת חודש שלם. מקור כוחה של הקללה צריך להיות ברוח תולע חזקה שעליה שומרת הדמות. רוח מלמדת: אווטר של אחת הרוחות הגדולות ' ' Gaia's Embrace (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' Known only to the Pure Ones, this Gift allows the Garou to become one with the land. If seriously wounded, the Garou may "crawl into" the earth to seek Gaia's aid. Once protected within Her womb, the wounded child is mended by the power of the Goddess. An Earth-spirit teaches this Gift. System: After suffering aggravated wounds, the Garou must be buried alive or dig his own way under the soil. This Gift sustains an interred Garou and heals his aggravated wounds at a rate of one per hour, instead of one per day. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: -- השפעה: הדמות מוקפת באדמה (נקיה מזיהום) לרוב ע"י כך שקוברים אותה או מניחים אותה בתוך מערה כלשהי. כל שעה בתוך האדמה מרפאת נקודת נזק מיוחד או נזק כסף אחת. רוח מלמדת: אדמה ' ' Hand of the Earth Lords (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' By drawing on the land's energies the the Garou can move any one object weighing up to 1000 kg telekineticly. An air elemental and an earth elemental must teach this gift in concert. System: זמן : פעולה דירוג: זריזות + הכרת העל טבעי כנגד: הגנה פיזית עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: החפץ נע במהירות מקסימלית של 30 קמ"ש וההשפעה נמשכת שלושה תורות. הדמות לא יכולה לבצע פעולות אחרות בזמן זה. ניסיונות להרים יצורים עם הכוח הזה צריכים לעבור את ההגנה הפיזית שלהם. ניסיונות לנגח אנשים עם החפץ מצריכים פגיעה מוצלחת של זריזות בלבד כנגד ההגנה הפיזית של הקורבן. הנזק מחפצים גדולים שווה לשלוש נקודות נזק רגיל לכל 100 ק"ג. רוח מלמדת: אדמה ואוויר ביחד. ' ' Mask Taint (Bone Gnawers, Shadow Lord, Uktena Rank 4) ' ' A Garou with this Gift may completely hide his Wyrm-taint from all senses, including Gifts that detect such taint. This Gift is taught by a Puppeteer Bane. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: כריזמה + הונאה (תוקף) כנגד: יכולת גילוי עלות: 1 כוח רצון השפעה: נגע התולע אשר על הדמות לא מתגלה לכוחות גילוי. מעבר למיסוך הדמות מכוחות גילוי, המתנה גם מסתירה סימנים חיצוניים קלים לזיהום תולע על הדמות, ועוצרת את הזיהום מלדלוף החוצה לזמן קצר. מתנה זאת פעילה למשך סצנה אחת. לאחר סיום השפעת המתנה ניתן להפעיל אותה מיד פעם שנייה וגם שלישית ורביעית אבל בסיום ההפעלה האחרונה יהיו השפעות הזיהום על הדמות כפולות או משולשות או מרובעות בהתאמה למשך ההפעלה ביממה האחרונה. רוח מלמדת: רוח תולע אשר מתמחה בהתחזות ' ' Sideways Attack (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' The Uktena, ever delving into spirit matters, have learned the secrets of attacking Banes in the spirit world without ever leaving the physical realm. The Uktena's arms seem to blur and vanish as she strikes into the Umbra. This Gift is taught by a spirit servant of Uktena. System: The werewolf must first use the Gift: Umbral Sight or some other method to locate their opponent. זמן : אפס דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: הדמות יכולה לתקוף פיזית דברים אשר נמצאים בצידה השני של המעטפת. המתת הזאת פועלת עבור כל ההתקפות של הדמות לתור זה. רוח מלמדת: משרת של אוקטנה ' ' Spirit's Horse (Uktena Rank 4) ' ' This Gift allow a Garou to make her body a temporary vessel for an ancestral or legendary spirit for a finite length of time determined during the activation of the Gift. It differs from the manifestations of Past Life in that the host does not merely gain the Attributes, Abilities and memories of the inhabiting spirit - she actually "becomes" the spirit for the Gift's duration. The Uktena usually combine this Gift with the Rite of Invitation to the Ancestors, and rarely practice it outside of moots or council gatherings. Its intention is primarily to give honour to an ancestor by allowing her the ability to experience fleshy pleasures and meet her tribal descendants. This Gift is taught by an Ancestor spirit. System: זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: – כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס השפעה: מאפשר לרוח אבות להיכנס לגופה של הדמות לזמן מוגבל ולשלוט בו. אם כוח הרצון של הדמות מעל 7 היא תהיה מסוגלת לתקשר אם הרוח ואף לזכור מאוחר יותר את שקרה בזמן זה. רוח מלמדת: אבות ' ' Fabric of the Mind (Uktena Rank 5) ' ' Garou with this Gift can bring products of his imagination to very solid life, crafting cratures from the essence of dreams. This Gift is taught by a Chimerling. System: זמן : טקס קצר דירוג: תבונה + אומנויות יצירה כנגד: -- עלות: 1 נוסיס לסצינה השפעה: ליצור שנוצר ממתת זאת יש מספר תכונות שווה לדירוג של הדמות (תבונה + אומנויות יצירה) אותן ניתן לחלק בין התכונות והיכולות השונות. היצור נאמן לחלוטין להוראות היצרן המקוריות. רוח מלמדת: יצורי חלום ' ' Fetish Doll (Uktena Rank 5) ' ' The Garou may harm a victim from afar by mutilating a doll he constructs in the victim's image. He must have a part or article from the being against whom he plans to employ this Gift. He must then construct a mannequin in the shape of the victim. This Gift is taught by an ancestor spirit. System: The Garou spends a week to construct the doll. זמן : טקס ארוך דירוג: תבונה + רפואה כנגד: כוח רצון עלות: -- השפעה: כל נזק אשר נגרם לבובה קורה גם למי שהיא מייצגת. ניתן לגרום לבובה שווה ערך של מקסימום 10 נקודות נזק לפני שהיא מתפוררת. הנזק מיוחד ולא ניתן לספוג אותו. הבדיקה עבור מתת זאת מבוצעת ע"י יוצר הבובה בעת תהליך היצירה. לא יכולה להיות יותר מבובה אחת ליצור בכל זמן נתון. רוח מלמדת: אבות